never forget me
by Areas salvatore cullen
Summary: edward e rei de 16 planetas e mandado para a terra para ser cuidado por Bella sua futura rainha e submissa
1. prologo

Prólogo

-minha – ele susurrou em meu ouvido

-daqui você nunca mais vai sair meu amor e assim ele me acolheu


	2. como tudo comecou

**como tudo comecou**

bella pov

eu estava dormindo ate q uma luz me fez acordar e dela sairam 2 pessoa, um homem e uma mulher:

-ola bella e bom te ver eu sou sua tataratia esme e este e carlisle nos temos a que lhe dar a missao de cuidar do nosso filho do meio, edward, ah! nao se assuste por causa da juventude la o tempo para e assim nao envelhecemos.

-boa noite bella devo dizer que sou carlisle e que de acordo com nossa tecnologia vc nao e so a alma geme a do meu filho como tb tem dna para continuar com a nossa familia da realeza

-eu nao entendo oq querem dizer com ''alma gemea'' e ''familia da realeza''

-a querida queremos dizer q vc vai ter q cuidar do futuro rei e seu esposo de 16 planetas confederados em mais de 648 linguas e 325 costumes ja q para amadurecer edwar presisa ficar na terra, mas nao se preucupe ele vai ficar bem se vc ler esse livro q eu vou deixar com regras e instrucoes de como lidar com anubis!

-anubis?

-a me desculpe querida e q cada idriano tem um dom unico e os deuses consagraram a realeza da nossa familia como deuses assim edward pode ser tb chamado de anubis ja q seu dom antes era de pulverizar as coisas, enfim volte a dormir amanha nosso edward vai ter energia suficiente para mantela esgotada.


	3. o sonho erotico

bella pov

esta noite sonhei que eu estava em um campo cheio de rosas negras e flores da lua alem de arvores ipê roxas, e um homem que estava no meio do campo veio ate chegou perto quase nao avendo espaco entre nos.

-minha-ele disse-só minha

ele era lindo, seu cabelo era cor de cobre, a pele e ra palida e os olhos como os de um felino so q de cor comecou a passear suas mao pelo meu corpo, comecando pelas coxas e subindo ate meus seios, ele os apertou comecei a arfar, ele apertou mais ainda, quando eu gemi, ele apertou tanto que eu senti o liquido entre as minhas pernas decer ate a canela.

-voce gosta disso meu animalzinho?voce gosta quando eu aperto seus seios que sao so meus?voce me fez rir tanto quando eu estava no meu planeta a observando, voce ralamente achou que iria perder sua presisosa virgindade com um qualquer que nao fosse eu, o dono do seu himem?pois saiba meu cisne que eu sou seu dono, soberano e rei e voce sera minha rainha em breve, logo voce sera trancada nos meus aposentos so para me satisfazer e cuidar de mim meu amor

ele apertou tao forte os meus seios que ele chegaram a doer de tanta pressão

-lá voce nao vai mais presisar da sua roupa que nem agora- ele estralou os dedos e eu estava nua, ele soltou um dos meu peitos e deceu sua mao ate a minha entrada e me prenetrou com um dedo-hum, que interressante, voce ja esta molhadinha pro seu amo nao e meu animalzinho?mas pra sua insatisfacao eu nao vou te penetrar nesse sonho, nao meu amor voce vai implorar por isso mas voce ainda vai ter que coidar de mir por uns 1 ou 2 meses

eu soltei um choramingo

-quem e voce?

-me chame de edward ou anubis

-por favor eu presiso de voce, eu presiso te sentir dentro de mim

-oh meu amor, fico feliz de voce ja se render a mim mal me conhecendo mas eu acho que pra sua insatisfacao voce ainda voi ter que cuidar de mim e ainda vai ter que esperar estarmos fora da terra, no meu planeta para eu pode te penetrar violentamente.

-mas eu nao quero esperar- eu disse e ele rio de mim

-a minha querida para voce eu vou lhe dar uma coisa que eu sei que voce tera um orgasmo daqui a pouco- ele rio colocando mais 2 dedos dentro de mim, e comecou a se movimentar freneticamente-meu amor para a sua consolacao na sua primeira vez eu vou ser bruto com voce, eu sei que voce gosta de caras dominantes, mas agora e melhor eu deixa-la dormir eu dei muinto trabalho quando eu era pequeno

eu acorde do meu sonho arfando e se me sentindo molhada, depois eu senti uma cauda de gato se enroscando na minha perna, eu nao tinha gato, olhei pro lado e vi uma miniatura do homem que me visitou no meu sonho e ele devia ter uns 5 anos de idade e esta acordado me olhando com os mesmos olhos cheios de luxuria e um sorriso maligno no rosto

-bom dia meu amor

eu agradesso a larissa pela dica

foi muinto importante da sua parte

obrigada viu;)


End file.
